When a Knight stumbles upon the Universe
by flareose
Summary: Souji was glad to have his friends by his side, he truly was. But when he feels that one of them will soon go missing, he takes matters into his own hands, and goes by an old rumor to find out clues he believes may involve her kidnapping. Only problem was the old rumor that he heard about didn't necessarily fit... Instead of clues he stumbles upon the Universe.


**Warnings: Talks of different anime near the end, but other than that nothing really :l**

**Pairings: Well I was surprised in not finding any of this couple, or barely. So yep this is a Yu/Souji x Minato x)**

**Summary: Souji was glad to have his friends by his side, he truly was. But when he feels that one of them will soon go missing he takes matters into his own hands, and goes by an old rumor to find out clues he believes may involve her kidnapping. Only problem was the old rumor that he heard about didn't necessarily fit... Instead of clues he stumbles upon the Universe.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona or Shin Megami Series, Atlus on the other hand does... Now if only they could release Persona five already, I mean they already released Shin Megami Tensei four so :?**

"Talking"

_Thinking/strong words  
_

**"Spirit talking"  
**

**_Spirit thinking/Really strong words_**

* * *

_"Tis the privilege of friendship to talk nonsense, and to have her nonsense respected."_  
_― Charles Lamb, The Life, Letters and Writings of Charles Lamb _

* * *

**When a Knight stumbles upon the Universe**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

_**Thursday **_

_**4/14. Close to midnight**_

Souji continued to stare at the blank tv screen from his seat at the couch. The seconds soon turned to minutes ticked by as the words repeated itself over and over again in his head like an echo. _It is said that if one would stare at the screen of a closed television, alone, at midnight during a heavy rain, one could see their soulmate._

It seemed near skeptical at first glance, even crazy some would say. But he knew personally from experience at first hand that it was true. Maybe not all of it being truth, seeing as how he doubted that he just saw his soulmate just a few days ago on said tv, but he could say from speculation that most of it was fact.

However... A lot of things were still unclear to him.

He didn't know how this started. The rumors he meant.

He didn't even know if the supposed killer of Saki Konishi, a girl that he had the pleasure of meeting right before her death had started these rumors...

He didn't even know who to suspect as the said killer of Saki.

And that's what made this all the more frustrating. Not only at the fact that he and his friends were left in the dark about nearly this whole thing, but also that at any point in time one of them might be the next for the taking.

The killer could be laughing right at this very second, and they wouldn't know.

"Damn it..." he hissed under his breath. His hands clenching at his sweatpants from anger at the mere thought of that bastard somewhere, walking one of his friends to their death.

One would think, why was he thinking like this. It maybe true that there is indeed a killer somewhere, and that yes, somewhere later down the road one of his friends could be targeted, but it was highly unlikely. Anyone in Inaba could be the killer, doesn't mean that it's anyone close to him specifically.

Doesn't mean that any of his friends will even be targeted.

A few days ago he believed that to, he thought as long as they knew this, then they would be safe from harms way.

Until he saw Yukiko on tv.

At least he could speculate that it was her.

From the static surrounding his ears to the blurry image that appeared before his eyes, it was hard to tell if it was her, but he just had this feeling that it was. But he could save her, him and Yosuke both. They had this power after they had left that... Twisted place. He could see clearly that Yosuke would use these powers he'd been given well.

Him however... He didn't know.

This power was strange, trusting it to not turn against him was practically a gamble. He did witness first hand after all, of what Yosuke's power was before he managed to conquer _himself_, so who's to say this power won't one day conquer him? Or try, that was.

He shook his head to clear himself of the dark thoughts. He wouldn't let this power conquer him, he just needed to have a little faith. When the day came for him to use this power once again, he'd do it.

There were those that were counting on him after all.

Getting off the couch with a sigh, Souji made his way toward his futon, all the while recalling those few past days with his new friends.

He remembered right after Yosuke and him got out of that contorted place in Junes, the fear and relief he saw in Chie's eyes were enough that he couldn't sleep for the night. He knew the both of them were depending on him to do something about this, if it was in his power, then he planned to.

He could see it in their eyes the day afterwards... Without any talking involved he was silently asked to become the leader.

And he would be damned if his friends died right in front of him, after being given such an important role.

* * *

_**Friday  
**_

_**4/15. School Day**_

"It seems almost every second people are talking about it now." a girl pouted. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked towards her friend for confirmation. Souji looked up from the glossy pavement when by accident, overhearing, to see two girls talking just a few steps in front of him, no doubt they were talking about the Midnight Channel.

"I know right!" the girl with the sports bag exclaimed in bewilderment. "Although it was creepy seeing Saki-senpai on tv like that... I even heard that not to long after, she died." she spoke the last part in a hushed whisper, hoping none heard her except her friend.

"Yeah I heard about that to." she then proceeded to put a finger under her chin, now thinking about something. "But it makes you wonder how will that Liquor store hold off now, I mean thanks to Junes..."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I remember about two months ago people were talking about that other rumor. You remember it?"

"Hm, the one about the fog and a random cabbage?" the girl with the sports bag now crossed her own arms.

"No the other one. About that ghost or something person."

"Oh, yeah that one! I heard awhile back that a boy stumbled upon this house north of Tatsuhime Shrine right?" the girl then looked at her friend with a smirk playing at her face. "Don't tell me you actually believed that."

The girl in question blinked at least three times, her skin noticeably paling. "Hell no! First Saki and now this?!" she pointed an accusing finger at the taller girl. "What ya trying to do, give me nightmares or something? Ghost coming after me and all!"

"No no, and don't forget you brought it up first."

They continued walking down to school while the boy that was a few steps behind stopped. Something didn't seem right about that. Tilting his umbrella back he looked towards the cloudy sky, his brows furrowing in near confusion.

Yet another rumor?

This time about a ghost?

... Did the Midnight Channel have anything to do about this?

And what of Yukiko?

_Somethings not adding up hear. _He thought grimly.

As he continued to walk his way towards school he found himself hoping that Yosuke and Chie knew something about this.

* * *

"Hey? You okay partner?" Yosuke asked in concern as he looked towards the silent teen.

They had decided to hang out on the School Rooftop today, seeing as how they had to deal with Souji's rather dark mood all day, they felt that he needed the fresh air. And yet... He seemed to be concentrating on something, always looking ahead at something invisible towards north.

About the only good thing right now was that the rain had stopped a little before lunch. The bad things were, both he and Chie lost their appetites after the first few seconds they saw Souji this morning, and not to mention it was as cold as a Jack Frost's toes after he skates on an icy pond.

The teen in question gave a halfhearted answer, which consisted of a _hn. _"Yosuke's right, what's on your mind?" Chie asked, sounding just as concerned.

"What do you two both know about the suppose ghost that lives up north?" he questioned silently, nearly scaring the both of them from hearing his voice for the first time today.

Grunts and _hn's _really didn't count in their book as _talking_.

"A ghost huh? So that's what kept you quite all day, is that right?" Yosuke asked with a smile making it's way across his face. Souji shifted uncomfortably, stuttering over his words as he tried and failed to explain himself of why he was so quite. Chie also tried and failed, but this was to hide her laughter from the two, just glad that this whole tension was done and over with.

"I want to know to! Where did you hear this?" she exclaimed while raising her hand up as if she was back in grade school.

"I-it was uh, an old rumor I heard about. Just asking." Souji could feel a blush of embarrassment making it's way onto his face. Honestly he didn't mean to stay quite for nearly the whole school day, he just was thinking about things, that's all.

"Well let me see hear... I think I remember something like that going on, but I'm afraid I only heard the same thing as you did. A ghost up north, or something like that. Chie?" he asked getting up and stretching, not to soon afterwards looking towards the girl to see if she knew something about it.

"Not a clue. Besides the Midnight Channel, I haven't heard of anything else... Well except about that one time about during the fog a random cabbage dropping on some noob detective. Other than that. Nothing."

Yosuke gave her a deadpanned look. "Some help you are." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Chie shrieked. Balling her hands into fist, she gave him him a look that promised death.

"So you guys really don't know anything?" he asked, not bothered in the slightest about their antics.

"Nope."

"Sorry partner."

Souji put his hands in his head. _Well, so much for that plan._

"Hey now." Yosuke exclaimed while putting a hand on his shoulder. Souji tilted his head up, looking up at that teen with hope in his eyes. "If there is some ghost or something of the sort, we know you'll take care of it, now won't you?" he said looking down at his friend with a somewhat questioned gaze.

Shoji smiled.

"Besides, don't forget who you are."

A near blossomed grin spread across his face. "Yosuke..." Shoji said in near amazement. His friend... His best friend in the whole wide world.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, remember that."

That grin was a little strained.

"If there's a hollow out there, or a bad spirit, then me and Chie both know that you can handle it."

"..."

"I mean of course Yusuke can do better than you, know doubt. But hey second place isn't that bad!"

"..."

"Now go out there! You supposed magical boy that changes clothes."

"...?"

"Watch out though... I have a feeling you're going to find your hollow visor thingy soon."

He gave his friend a blank face.

"Ah ah, don't give me that look." Yosuke said. Leaning down a bit he whisper in a hush tone. "But just between you and me, I have a feeling that it's Adachi. I don't know if you noticed but him and you, sound alike. You guys both sound like Ichigo."

Souji leaned a little to look towards Chie who had faced palmed a long time ago. Souji's eyes looked back at Yosuke, then back to Chie before shaking his head and walking off.

Yosuke flabbergasted called his friend back. "Oi! Wait where are you going?!" he called called after him. "... We aren't going to die or anything just cause we know about the Soul Society are we?"

Souji paused with opening up the door. He looked his friend dead in the eye. "Oh don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure you'll be alright. Just spam the Sharingan."

Yosuke's eyes widen in horror.

And that's when Souji left, all the while hearing Chie's laughing and a tug of his own lips moving up.


End file.
